


That One Time They Both Gained the Perfect Tease-Worthy Material

by silenceofafallingstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, really it's just shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceofafallingstar/pseuds/silenceofafallingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean squirmed a bit under the arms holding his shoulders down before giving up and slumping resignedly into the mattress.</p>
<p>“Beg pardon, Master Castiel. How can I ever make it up to you?" he said, not even trying to cover the sarcasm in his tone.</p>
<p>“Hmm. How about...” Cas pretended to stare off thoughtfully into the distance, but really he was trying to hide a grin. “You tell me something embarrassing about you.”</p>
<p>Note: NOT REALLY SMUT. Sorry if that's what you were looking for. Seriously, this is just shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time They Both Gained the Perfect Tease-Worthy Material

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my first time writing, well, anything actually.  
> I really had no idea what to title this.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> <3

Dean and Cas separated, both panting hard. Faintly, Dean could hear little whining moans echoing about the room. It took him a minute or two to register that they were coming from his throat. As his breath evened out, he managed to silence them, but he could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Cas seemed to become more self-aware as well, looking over at Dean and smiling. His smile widened when he made out the pink staining his now-much-more-than-a-friend’s cheeks. 

“Something the matter?” His voice was rough and husky, but not from disuse.

Dean’s blush deepened. “N-nope. Just. Well. I’ve never done anything—like that—before.”

Cas was practically beaming now. “It’s okay, baby. I took care of you, didn’t I?”

Dean sat up swiftly, features alight with indignation. His shyness was quickly dissipating. “You know, if you ever want to do anything in bed ever again, I suggest you not call me that.”

“Geez, relax. Just kidding. Anyways, you’re, like, twenty years older than me, at least. I should be calling you grandad.” Cas sat up, an innocent expression on his face. He was now parallel to Dean, and took advantage of that fact by running his hands down Dean’s chest. He leant forward and nuzzled a head covered in seemingly permanently mussed hair under Dean’s chin in a placating motion. 

Not fooled by the puppy-like gesture, Dean drew back further. “For your information, you are the one who is two years older than me. And I myself am plenty experienced in sex.” He paused. “With women, that is. But that doesn’t mean that I can’t blow you out of the water next time!”

“Sure, baby.”

Dean launched himself at Cas, amused as hell as his smirk disappeared and a shrill squeak escaped from his lips. The two men toppled back over onto the pillows. A brief scuffle ensued, and, unfortunately, Cas came out on top.

“You know, you should show me some respect.” 

Dean squirmed a bit under the arms holding his shoulders down before giving up and slumping resignedly into the mattress.

“Beg pardon, Master Castiel. How can I ever make it up to you?” he said, not even trying to cover the sarcasm in his tone.

“Hmm. How about...” Cas pretended to stare off thoughtfully into the distance, but really he was trying to hide a grin. “You tell me something embarrassing about you.”

“Aw, come on!” 

“Nope, that’s the deal. Take it, and you may find yourself being... how did you put it...‘blown out of the water’ sometime soon.”

Dean sighed, now thoroughly resigned to his fate. Then a thought crossed his mind, and he perked up.

“Alright, I’ll take the deal. But only if you promise to reciprocate.”

“What, you don’t think I’ll take care of you, baby?”

Dean growled, and in a swift move, flipped Cas back under him. He held him down and stared with gleaming amused eyes at the surprised expression on his face. 

“No. I mean you have to share something embarrassing too. And I mean truly embarrassing. Not just the time when you were thirteen and you threw up at your aunt’s wedding in front of your entire family after sneaking a couple of abandoned glasses of champagne.”

Cas’ expression turned into one of amusement warring with sympathy. “Aw, that sounds awful. Did that actually happen to you?”

“Right. Awful. Not embarrassing. Totally not. Well, not embarrassing enough. That’s my point. So, you game?”

Cas sighed. “Sure, fine.”

“And no backing out on me once you’ve had your laughs! You promise?”

“I promise.”

Dean stared into Cas’ eyes for another second or two, as if seeking sincerity in the blue depths. After a moment, he seemed satisfied, because he let himself fall back onto the mattress next to Cas. They turned on their sides to face each other.

Silence.

“You’re going first, you know.” 

Dean sighed. “Alright, fine.” He glanced around, either searching for inspiration or delaying the inevitable, Cas couldn’t tell. Finally, he tilted his face into the comforter and mumbled something.

Cas grinned. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

Dean tilted his face up enough so that Cas could finally make out his words.

“I have a loud stomach.”

The non sequitur took Cas completely by surprise and he found himself holding back laughter.

“You mean, loud as in growling when you’re hungry?”

Finally, Dean lifted his face out of the blanket, though he still looked vaguely uncomfortable. 

“Well, yeah I guess. And even when I’m not hungry. And it doesn’t just growl, it makes these high-pitched noises too...”

At this point, Cas was completely failing at the whole not laughing thing. 

“Hey!” Dean pushed Cas’ shoulder. “It’s not funny! You try taking a four hour exam in the morning with no breakfast and see how you feel!”

Cas managed to get his laughter in check. “I’m sorry, Dean. You’re right. It’s not funny. It’s completely freaking adorable.”

Dean scowled.

“Okay. Enough laughing at me. Your turn.” Dean emphasized his point by poking Cas’ chest with his index finger. 

Cas made a disgruntled sound, so Dean softened the blow by patting the spot a bit...then found himself stroking it. Cas’ breaths fell heavier as Dean moved his hand down his chest. He felt certain body parts begin to twitch with interest and he pulled himself closer to Cas.

It was then that Dean realized that Cas had totally succeeded in distracting him from extracting the perfect teasing material. He stopped the motions of his hand and looked at Cas’ face. Little shit was smirking.

Dean snatched his hand back. “Nope. No way you’re getting off that easy. Spill.”

Cas’ smirk vanished and he shifted uncomfortably. 

“Okay, well. Um. You know the dinosaur exhibit at the Natural History Museum? I might have been absolutely terrified of that as a child... and as an adult.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to hold back laughter. 

“You mean, as in those roars they make still scare you?”

Cas gave a slightly embarrassed nod.

“Aw, honey. But everybody knows they’re just pre-recorded lions.”

“You know what, they sound completely real! Completely! And when their heads move...” Cas stops to shudder. “Now you know why I couldn’t volunteer to chaperone that particular school trip.”

Dean sniggers. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll protect you next time.”

“Hey!” It’s indignant, but there isn’t any real fight in it.

“Serves you right, you know.” Dean settles down further into the mattress and scoots towards Cas. “Now how about some of aforementioned ‘blowing’ and we forget this whole thing ever happened?”

“I could handle that.” Cas lifts himself up and settles over Dean. This time it’s not even vaguely antagonistic. Cas begins to kiss his way down his partner’s chest. Dean can feel his breath begin to quicken, and he runs his fingers through the black unkempt hair in front of him. This was so worth it...

Unfortunately, his stomach picks this moment to growl loudly, completely ruining the moment.

This time Cas makes no effort to hold it back, collapsing onto Dean's chest in uncontrollable laughter.


End file.
